The barrier from you
by CurvedYellowFruit
Summary: Once upon a time, I was a happy-go-lucky girl with no worries. Once upon a time, America and England were a couple. Once upon a time, we were all one world. And, once upon a time, the end of one relationship destroyed all that was once upon a time...'
1. Prologue

Oh hi, guys! Welcome to my new fanfic *jazzhands*! Okay, the reason I chose this pairing? Well, a friend and I were doing random one-shots and decided to pull out some characters from a cup. One of those pairings was indeed Canada x Liechtenstein. And I thought 'Aw, this should be cute!' and it was! As a result, I love this pairing now! My favourite pairing is of course US x UK, then Ita x Bela, then Gre x Jap...I absolutely HATE anything that involves Germany in it. You give me a Ger x Ita story, I will get angry. End of. If the creator makes them canon, I will get seriously annoyed. Be warned! Anyway, it's disclaimer time! Woo! First one of the story! Why am I proud of that?

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA OR ITS CHARACTERS! Well, I do own any character I make up.

* * *

**_**Prologue...before it all began.**

**Liechtenstein's POV**

I loved the Earth. It had really nice nations, and we could always visit each other. Well, in all honesty, that was only possible 20 years ago. For you see, the story I'm about to tell you, is one of love, loss, and magical wonder that only England could actually manage. Yes, you read this correctly. Magic. Believe what you will, but it's true. I learned that the very hard way, and far too late. I wish I knew that he wasn't bluffing about magic. But, it was all true. Not a single bit of it was a lie...no matter how painful it was to believe when I saw it with my own eyes. Not just me. The other nations, too. Let me explain...

Twenty years ago...everything was fine. We could all roam around freely, some of us more interested in talking to other nations. Me? I visited Canada and Switzerland quite often...and Italy, too! And, you know what? I regret not visiting the other countries as often as I should have. I really do regret it. So what if America was far too loud and Japan far too quiet? I thought that...this peace would last forever. No, I fooled myself into thinking that. Once upon a time, I was a happy-go-lucky girl with no worries. Once upon a time, America and England were a couple. Once upon a time, we were all one world. And, once upon a time, the end of one relationship destroyed all that was once upon a time. One relationship all the nations thought would last forever, but it didn't.

Of course, America and England were happy! They were cute together, even though they were such opposites! We all thought...it would last forever. Not even forever is long enough anymore... And then, they split up. No, that wasn't the case. England dumped America, claiming he had enough. Of what? I'm not sure. England had America visiting everyday, begging him to go back to America. Every damn time, England refused. And then, he had enough. England threatened to keep magic to keep America away from him. He just laughed at him. He shouldn't have done that. The next thing I knew, I was pulled away from Canada to be taken back to my own country. I had no idea what was going to happen. Something about separating us from the rest of the world...I didn't get it. The next thing that happened, was a beautiful white light shining into the sky, pouring down the sides of Europe, forming a dome. It was a barrier. I still didn't get what was happening.

"Switzerland...what's going on?" I asked my brother, desperate to know.  
"We...are going to be separated from the rest of the world. Liechtenstein...the world is no longer one. It's time to move on." he replied, his voice full of sadness. I run over to the barrier to see what was going on. I put my hand out and pushed against what seemed to be thin air. It was the barrier. I couldn't get out, and no one could get in. What about Japan and Heracles? Those two were best friends, and are now separated! I took out my phone and dialed Canada's number. No signal. I dialed America's number. No signal. Switzerland placed his hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm sorry. You won't be able to talk to anyone outside of Europe. England made it to be like that." Switzerland said sympathetically.  
"I-I have to make him change his mind! Not just for myself, but for others, too! I mean, surely England wouldn't live without tea? Tea doesn't grow in Europe, and he damn-well knows that!" I shouted, storming off. I was so angry with England!

I wanted to go see England, get him to destroy the barrier! I walked to England's house, and knocked on the door. He invited me in, and straight away I started shouted. I had no time to mess about. I had to get my point across.

"What do you think you're DOING? Why are you separating us like cattle? Just because you and America split up? Isn't that a bit too far? Maybe we enjoy seeing countries outside of Europe!" I shouted, so tempted to punch him.  
"Liechtenstein...I'm sorry. It's to protect the others from harm...but it's mainly so you aren't hurt by him." he replied, seeming very sad.  
"By who? America isn't going to hurt me, and neither is Switzerland!" I shouted.  
"No, that isn't who I mean. Now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave my home." he said, almost pushing me out.

And that's it. For 20 years, I pleaded England to take down the barrier, or at least let us have some kind of connection to most of the others! Everyday, he still refused. For 20 years, I had no progress...I'm beginning to lose hope. Yes, me, Liechtenstein, lose all hope of being happy again. How impossible is that? Very. But, everything is possible in my world...Even unhappiness, and the chance to regain happiness.

* * *

Well, they will eventually be together again. God, the ideas you can find just by reading...unbelievable! Well, that's it for the Prologue! Twilight-lily out! ^.^


	2. Chapter 1

And it's now Chapter 1! I'm sorry, this idea is awful! I just need it out of my head right now. So, I'm writing it. If I don't I'll get far too distracted from other things. And I swear, that is annoying! Anyway...why this idea? Well, I actually got it from 2 fanfics on this site. Sadly, one of them was Yuri. But, it was a one-shot. So that's not too bad. Both the stories involved a wall separating a character from someone of something. Aned then, a few weeks later, it hit me. The perfect idea. Well, not as good as I originally thought. Oh well. Hopefully, I will get a bigger fanbase than my last story to be honest. Fingers crossed! And, guess what? *whispers* It's time for the disclaimer.

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA OR ITS CHARACTERS! Well, I do own any character I make up.**__**

* * *

**_**Chapter 1 - I will keep my hope alive!  
**

**Liechtenstein's POV**

For twenty years, I tested the barrier, attempted to call Canada, and bothered England every day. Can you imagine doing that just to see your friends? I woud have never thought this would happen. After a while, even England started to ignore me. I still visited everyday, no matter whether he would have ignored me or not. Greece has completely forgotten about Japan...it was too hard to believe. Belarus doesn't know about her own brother, as Russia decided he would stay in Asia, making him free. I feel like only England and I are the only ones who know that there is a world out there, who can still remember. My only wish is for the barrier to be destroyed. We would all be a lot happier. I can't think of a plan, though. I've been sitting here, for hours, thinking of on idea. Can't I just get one miracle? Is that too much to ask? Someone knocks on the door. Who would it be? No one visits me anymore - I'm the 'crazy girl who believe in a wall that divides the world'. I walk to the door and open it. E-England?

"Look, Liechtenstein, you know I'm only doing this to protect you. Soon enough, you will know who from and why. Once you suffer heartbreak...then you will believe me. Anyway, I've come to tell you that you can now contact people outside of Europe. After all, once you suffer heartbreak, I won't need to hear my doorbell ring ever again." England frowns. I look at him in his bright green eyes.  
"Are you telling me the truth? If you're lying, I have the permission to kill you." I say, still looking deep into his eyes.  
"Liechtenstein...I swear on Canada's life that I'm not lying. And I know he was a close friend to you 20 years ago. So, if I am lying, may he fall." England says. He's not kidding. I...can contact Canada? Japan? Even America? Tears well up in my eyes. After 20 years...20 years of resistance payed off. I can speak to them all again! I hug England. This was the best day ever. There was no way it could get better.  
"Th-thank you, England. Thank y-you v-very m-much!" I manage to say between sobs. This was the happiest day of my life! He strokes my hair gently as I hug him.  
"Hey, no need to cry or thank me. I just didn't want others to see you as some crazy girl who believes there is a barrier and more countries than just us. Anyway, I have to go. I have to make sure Sealand isn't doing something to my house again." he laughs lightly after I break away from the hug. I need to call Canada, anyway. So, it didn't matter.  
"Okay. Goodbye, England!" I call out, waving as he drives away. Right now, I have someone to call. Actually, a few people. People I haven't spoken to in 20 years...it's been far too long. But now...we can communicate!

I'm thousands of miles away from those who aren't in my 'world'. Still, England's reason for doing this is hard to find. I wish I'd stayed in Canada, to be honest. But, what about my country...? But I'm lonely, and I'm tired...I miss them all over again! Up until now, pictures and memories helped me through all of this. I tried to find a way, but ended up never finding one. I thought I would waste away. I wish I had someone to hold when hope began to fade away. But I'm fine now! I just need to get my phone from....somewhere. I find my phone on my couch and scroll through my contacts to finally find Canada! I want to speak to him first! I call him, and await and answer. Someone finally picks up, and tears well up in my eyes. Okay, I need to regain my voice...how can I talk to him with no voice?

"C-Canada? Please, tell me that's you!" I plead, trying not to cry. If I cry, I won't be able to talk. Dear God! It's a miracle! Well, it will be a miracle if it's really him. I will keep my hope alive!

* * *

And that's it for Chapter 1! Stay tuned for Chapter 2! Yay! ^.^


End file.
